Many automotive vehicles catch afire when involved in accidents due primarily to the rupturing of the gas tanks or gas lines on the vehicles while the ignition systems are "on." The present invention pertains to a device which automatically breaks the ignition circuit when an automotive vehicle, for example, is tilted forwardly or to either side to a predetermined degree, is struck forcefully by another vehicle or forcefully strikes a solid object.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a tilt actuated circuit breaker means which automatically "breaks" the ignition circuit of an automotive vehicle when said vehicle is involved in an accident.
Another principal object of the invention is to provide circuit breaker means for an automotive vehicle which automatically "breaks" the ignition circuit when the vehicle attains a predetetmined degree of forward or sideward tilt.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide circuit breaker means of the aforementioned type which automatically "breaks" the ignition circuit when the vehicle is impacted by another vehicle or an impact with a solid object providing a substantial degree of resistance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained tool, operable to reset the circuit breaker to a contact reset condition.